In the Night
by essentialcatalyst
Summary: Rory and Lorelai are on a road trip and must stay somewhere where there's a secret no one can know. Chapter 1 updated. My first Fan Fict, please Review if possible.
1. Arriving

~*~I don't own any of the character or anything related to the Gilmore Girls.~*~  
~*~This is my first attempt at fan fiction so the character's are out of character and things like that. Sorry about all the mistakes.~*~  
It was a cold black night as the Gilmore Girls pulled off the highway on to a dirt road where there was suppose to be a place to stay.   
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Rory asked her mother as she looked out of the window, "It doesn't look like anyone is around here."  
"I'm sure, the guy at the gas station said to head north on the highway and then turn left onto a dirt road, we are on a dirt road are we not?" Lorelai asked.  
"There could be more then one dirt road mother." Rory answered.  
Lorelai just stuck her tongue out at her child then turned back to look where she was going. "Ha!" she exclaimed excitedly, "there it is!"  
Rory looked forward and was barely able to make out the outline of a large two story house, lit by what she figured were many lights in side. It seemed normal enough with both a screened in porch along the side which met a cement porch that led to a wood front door both of which were lit by roughly five lights.   
"What do you think?" Lorelai asked as she turned off the jeep and got out walking around to the front. Looking back she noticed that Rory was still in the car. "Well?"  
Rory hesitated before opening the door, "I don't know, what's with all the lights and everything? It's creepy here, I think we should just keep driving until we find a hotel or something."  
"Oh come on, don't be a scary cat! It is normal for people to like to have lights on in their house Rory. It's seems normal enough, lets knock." Lorelai started walking toward the front door pausing to look back at Rory, who shifted uncomfortably then followed.  
"If we die I'm blaming you!" Rory told her mother as they stood before the door. "Well knock."  
"You."  
"No, you."  
"No, you."  
"Mother!" Rory said frustrated, "This is your idea. Knock."  
Lorelai made a face at Rory, "Fine then missy, no dinner for you." She turned and knocked on the door almost immediately sound could be heard from the other side.   
Rory tugged at her mothers arm, "Come on, lets go."  
"No, I'm tired and I want coffee the stuff at the gas station sucked and there has to be a kitchen somewhere in this house. We will stay here for the night and that's that." She turned back to face the door as it opened an elderly woman appeared, her face painted with wrinkles.   
"May I help you young ladies?" the woman asked, her voice tired and scratchy.  
Rory hugged her mom's arm resting her head against her shoulder. Lorelai smiled at the old woman, "We were wondering if you had a room we could get for the night?"  
The old woman looked around behind them, searching for something but not finding it. Finally bringing her eyes back to them she answered, "Of course, my children, come in."  
Lorelai smiled, "Let us just grab some of our things real quick." She turned and walked back to the jeep with Rory following closely, taking four bags out of the car they walked back to the door which was closed. Knocking again the elderly lady opened the door quickly and pulled them in. Lorelai looked at Rory with a raised eyebrow, "Wonder what that's all about." Rory shrugged and stayed close to her mother as they walked through the entrance and into the main room.  
The elderly woman closed the door after one last glance out in the dark, locking the door in three places she turned and followed her new guests into the main room where they stopped to look around.   
Lorelai looked around the room they had stopped in it had mauve wall-paper and was lightly decorated with odd things here and there. A pink couch and matching chair sat in front of a lit fire place, she noticed there were seven lamps in the room. How strange. She shrugged off the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and turned to look at Rory who was standing next to the elderly woman also looking around the room.  
"Forgive my manners," the elderly woman started, "I am Gretchen Housin." She tensed and turned her head toward one of the many windows staring out it for a long moment before continuing, "I'll show you to your rooms."  
"Room, just room." Rory said quickly.  
Gretchen nodded, "Room." She turned and walked through another room with the Gilmore Girls in tow, pointing to the left she said, "That's the kitchen through that door. You can help yourselves to anything that's in the refrigerator..."  
Lorelai interrupted, "Coffee?"  
Gretchen looked at her questioningly, "Excuse me dear?"  
Rory laughed a little, "My mother needs her coffee, that's her way of asking if you have any."  
Gretchen's face remained void of expression, "Oh, yes there's coffee you just..." she didn't get a chance to finish Lorelai had dropped her two bags and was all ready through the door making her way around the kitchen trying to find the coffee.  
"Sorry about her ma'am." Rory told the woman with a small smile.  
"That's fine dear, I'll show you the way to your room then you may join your mother in the kitchen." Gretchen started walking in the opposite direction as the kitchen, Rory paused before leaning down to grab her mother's bags then follow silently. 


	2. The Bedroom

~*~This is Rory's POV starting from where Chapter 1 left off, she's following Gretchen through the house. FYI the words in italics are thoughts.~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Rory  
...Rory paused before leaning down to grab her mother's bags then followed silently.  
The hallway they were in was featureless save candle holders that were placed about five-six feet off the ground on both sides of the hallway every 2 or so feet. That's weird.   
"Do you need any help with those bags dear?" Gretchen asked turning to look at her.  
"Oh... um... no thanks I think I can handle them." Rory answered smiling then finally got up the nerve to ask about the candles, "These candles... they're for..."  
Gretchen looked up at them, "Oh they're just in case the power goes out dear. No need to worry." She stopped at the foot of a stair case, "Let me help you with those up the stairs at least."  
Ever heard of flash lights. Rory nodded and handed her the lightest of the bags then followed her up the stairs.   
The second story was similar to the first, there were still candles along the walls they pasted a few rooms before Gretchen took a key out of the pocket of her dress and unlocked a door on the left. "This is were you and your mother will stay, there are no other guests so you don't need to worry about anyone else keeping you up tonight." Gretchen said walking into the all ready well lit room she walked to the window in the left corner of the room opening the curtains slightly she looked out briefly before checking the locks turning back to Rory she told her, "If you need anything I have a bedroom downstairs, I go to bed in an hour after that please do not disturb me."   
"Oh um, were's the restroom?" Rory asked as she looked around the room, it was a little bigger then her's at home with a queen bed, a dresser, a desk next to the bed holding a lamp, and four other lamps through out the room. That's odd, oh well I'm sure there's a reason for it.   
Gretchen, who had already turned to leave, called over her shoulder, "It was the first door on the left, it's not locked."   
"All right thanks..." Rory looked back toward the door smiling, but found Gretchen was gone and the door shut. Friendly. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains, looking out she could barely make out the outlines of a few trees that surrounded the house a chill ran down her back. Stepping back she took in a sharp breath she could have sworn she saw something move out there. That's ridiculous, there's no other people here for miles. It must have been an owl or bat or... her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the door opening she spun around almost hitting who ever it was. "Jesus," realising it was Lorelai she glared, "Mother!"  
"Hey! It's not my fault you don't pay attention," pausing she smiled and offered a cup of coffee, "stop looking at me like that, your face will stay like that honey and trust me it's not a pretty face." 


End file.
